


Of Light and Coherence

by defeatedbyabridge



Category: Gate of Darkness Circle of Light - Tanya Huff
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 00:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/301770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defeatedbyabridge/pseuds/defeatedbyabridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan returns to visit Roland. PWP hijinks ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Light and Coherence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeza_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/gifts).



There was a tap at the door. Roland looked up from his aimless little runs on Patience, and he just knew. Evan even had a polite, kind, radiant way of knocking on a door.

He swallowed.

Roland put Patience aside, smoothed his hair, took two steps, smoothed his hair again, then opened the damn door already. Evan stood there for all the world as if he were just a normal guy. . . with amazing golden to white-blond hair and the gentlest, sweetest smile that went straight to Roland's crotch.

"Hey, Evan," he said, as casually as possible, trying to disguise the way his stomach was jumping.

"Roland." His name was music on the Adept's lips, as always. "May I come in?"

"That, or we could do it out in the hall," Roland returned, then felt his face heat. He'd meant a casual, flirty comment but he sounded more like a moronic fifteen year old who'd never hoped to have anyone else's hands on him but his own. He was a big boy now. Had his own apartment and all, thanks to Rebecca. He shouldn't be sounding like this.

Evan laughed, and strode past him anyway to sit down on Rebecca's faded old couch. Shutting the door behind him, Roland began to mutter an apology, but Evan shook his head. "Roland. We don't have to 'do' anything.. I am pleased to spend time with you before I must return to the Light again, and I would not be averse to sharing pleasure with you, but I do not require it. Your company is enough. We could get pizza and watch a movie?"

Roland swallowed, and sat down next to him. The couch springs squeaked for him, of course. Hadn't made a sound for Evan. He considered for a moment the prospect of not 'sharing pleasure'. It wasn't a very nice prospect. Yes, being with Evan was the most important part about 'being with' Evan, but given how he'd finally come to terms with his sexuality, and how he wouldn't be able to see Evan again after this unless John Chin alerted him to another incoming planetary conjunction with a probability of one in fifteen billion, seven hundred and eighty-nine. . . Well, on an incredibly shallow level, his crotch wasn't very happy at the thought of missing out.

He sucked his lower lip between his teeth, turned, and reached up to touch the side of Evan's face. Evan smiled and sat placidly with his hands in his lap, letting Roland take the initiative.

Roland wasn't exactly a virgin, but this was making him feel like that moronic fifteen year old again, all fumbling awkwardness. He leaned in and brushed his lips lightly across Evan's -- and then, like a switch being flipped, like that moment where he could _see_ how a song should finish, it all made sense and began to flow. It was just Evan, after all, just Evan's mouth he was near moaning into, just Evan's hands beginning to slide up his arms, just Evan's lips and oh boy his _tongue. . ._

It made perfect sense to get closer to Evan in this way. Evan, who'd been both protector and charge, educator and pupil, who'd leaned on Roland nearly as much as he'd helped him. This wasn't about a quick grope then a wet spot. This was -- well, it was sharing pleasure.

Evan's tongue was in his ear. Roland stopped mentally monologuing and went with it. Right, so this was what it was like to finally give in, to sneak a hand up under Evan's shirt at the waist to caress the smooth skin there. Evan's hand was in his hair, now, while his teeth tugged gently at Roland's earlobe.

Roland found himself falling backwards, hauling Evan on top of him with a jangle of bracelets. Evan caught himself with a hand on either side of Roland's torso, and grinned down at him. "You are truly a wondrous sight," Evan breathed.

Roland snorted. "You're too coherent, and I'm obviously not doing my job right."

He curved a hand around the back of Evan's neck, fingers threading through the short, luxurious hairs there, and pulled him close. Evan nipped at the corner of his mouth, making a delicious frisson shoot straight to the base of his spine. He found himself grinding upwards against Evan, and they hadn't even removed any clothes yet.

"Perhaps I should perform my duties first," Evan suggested breathlessly when he disengaged. He leaned down again and sucked hard at the base of Roland's neck, hand slipping inside his t-shirt at the waist to ruck it up far enough that he could tweak at a nipple. Roland gasped, hands convulsively gripping Evan's hips to keep him in place.

He felt Evan's lips curve into a grin against his skin. "Don't you dare smirk," Roland warned, not actually caring at all one way or another if Evan was smirking, but it was something to say that wasn't ohgodohgodohgodyesrightTHEREareyousureyoucan'tstayhereforever. "I'm almost positive Adepts of the Light aren't allowed to be smug about sex."

Evan eased him upright and yanked the shirt off over his head. "I would not dare disappoint you in that way," he assured Roland, before easing him back down again and working at the waistband of his jeans.

Roland spared a moment to be grateful he'd done laundry yesterday and wasn't wearing the Spongebob underwear, but then Evan's hand was on him, separated only by a thin layer of 100% cotton, and he found his back arching. Evan's hand deftly caressed him, then slipped inside his underwear, and oh, yes. Yes, more of that, please, that was _good._

Attempting to sit up, because really Evan was being far too nice and deserved some pleasure of his own, Roland opened his mouth but immediately had a hand placed firmly over it. He was pushed back down, discovering a kink he never knew he had, and Evan said hoarsely, "I find pleasure in bringing pleasure to others, and it is your turn right now. Be selfish, my Bard."

The hand was removed, and his underwear went shortly thereafter, too, to join his jeans around his knees. Evan was a slight weight across his thighs, and then a wet warmth around the tip of his cock. Roland let out what could only be termed a whimper.

"You are indeed wondrous," Evan murmured, then he bent and took Roland entirely in his mouth.

Roland found this quite unfair, because hadn't he said he was going to make Evan incoherent? And not by filling his mouth? But it was difficult to focus too much on this, as Evan had a hand encircling him and was doing the most filthy, debauched things with his tongue as he began to bob his head up and down.

Roland opened his mouth to gasp a warning, but Evan had a finger inside him, brushing over the exact right spot to send sparks to his groin, and he exploded. White lights went off behind his eyes and he came endlessly into Evan's mouth.

Evan held onto him all the way through it, until the world came back again and he was shuddery. "Um," Roland said inadequately.

Evan laughed. "Yes, indeed, my Bard."

"Thank you. Can I, uh, do that for you?"

Evan shook his head. "Not right now, I think."

"It's over?" Roland worked himself up on his elbows, peering at Evan. His face didn't look any different. He seemed happy. Surely Roland hadn't pissed him off that much?

Evan shook his head. "I was hoping, perhaps, that you might be willing to enter me. It has been some time, and I-"

Oh. Not unhappy at all. Just wistful. Good! He was used to wist! He could help wistful!

"-would find that quite pleasurable."

Roland nodded fervently. "Yeah, just gimme a minute because you near killed me there, in good ways!" He sat up properly, and grabbed Evan again to kiss him. Partly to reassure Evan that of course he wanted to do that, and partly just because he could.

Evan still tasted like honey and apples, with a hint of Roland's own seed. Roland lost himself in the kiss until he felt Evan's thigh against him. Or, more correctly, felt himself butt up against Evan's thigh. He looked down in astonishment.

"It seems you're prepared," Evan said solemnly.

"I was a boy scout in a previous life," Roland said, leaning over to scrabble about under the couch for the condoms and lube. "Or, maybe I've just been really horny lately." He hadn't known what to expect with Evan's return, and hadn't been able to afford more than ramen for the past week (and a new string for Patience, but that was different), but hell if he hadn't been going to have supplies ready juuuust in case Evan had been able to visit again.

This was going to be _fun_.

Evan showed him what to do, and it wasn't long before Roland had him twisting and writhing around Roland's fingers, head thrown back, neck a long golden column with a single bead of sweat. Roland could've practically done _that_ all day, purely to see if he could make Evan come without even touching his cock.

There was a hand around his wrist, fingers clutching him needily. "Please," Evan breathed, and even with his pupils blown wide with lust, voice wrecked, Evan was still the most graceful person he'd ever seen in his life.

Roland grinned, and bent down to lick a wet stripe up the side of Evan's cock. He was rewarded with a hiss of indrawn breath and a definite twitch. Oh, this was intriguing. He'd never experienced it from this side before. Roland tried again, then swirled his tongue around the top, and took Evan into his mouth.

Hm, there was a way, if he covered his teeth with his lips, and put his tongue in the right spot so he wasn't choked.

Evan began to thrust up sporadically into his mouth. Yes, that was it. Roland continued for a while, enthralled, feeling himself grow harder at the sounds coming from Evan, until a frantic hand on his shoulder told him to stop.

He let go with an audible pop, then moved up between Evan's thighs, blessing the size of Rebecca's old couch. "You're beautiful," he murmured, nudging his way inside Evan.

"Please don't," Evan grunted, "stop at this point to compose a song," another grunt, "my Bard."

Roland laughed, and picked up the pace.

It wasn't long before he was gasping again, thrusting into Evan's tight heat. He got a hand to Evan's cock just in time, and they came together.

They moved to the bed, after cleaning up, and Evan rested his head, his hair clean wet spikes, on Roland's shoulder. "Thank you," Roland whispered.

Evan stretched a hand across his chest, and pulled himself closer. "Sleep, Roland. And thank _you._ "


End file.
